


In Brightest Day: A Drabble

by Captain_Emily



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comic), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Emily/pseuds/Captain_Emily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore was wrong about the "power he knows not".</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Brightest Day: A Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Green Lantern.

Dumbledore was wrong.

In the end, 'the power he knows not' wasn't anything as intangible as love. Nor was it a spectacular or rare magical ability, or a connection to any long-dead famous wizard.

No, 'the power he knows not' was something else entirely: a ring.

A small, green power ring, to be exact.

Now Harry idly plays with the ring as he stands on the ramparts of Hogwarts, looking out at Voldemort's approaching army. Thrusting his fist skyward, Harry throws his head back and begins to chant as a green glow surrounds him.

" _In brightest day, in blackest night…"_

 

* * *

Author's Note: This was the result of an odd dream that I had a few nights ago. I'd eventually like to expand it into a novel-length story.

 **Update:** I just wanted to let everyone know that I haven't forgotten about the extended version of IBD. Believe it or not, I'm still working on it. I actually have a plot and outline, and several chapters are ready for beta. Unfortunately, those chapters are for the ending of the story. I'm having a little bit of trouble filling in a few blank spots, but I promise that I haven't given up.


End file.
